Soledad
by Trayget
Summary: "Nosotros somos lo que fuimos". Con esa frase se podría dar a entender esta historia llena de misterio, en la cual Watanuki aprendera que no debería cambiar lo que él fue alguna vez. Y dime, ¿los sueños se hacen realidad?


Los pasos de Watanuki resonaban entre las paredes del corredor.

Si bien llevaba una bandeja con varias tazas de té japonesas y algunos dulces, Watanuki caminaba con tranquilidad y con una velocidad moderada. Increíblemente, la tienda estaba muy tranquila y silenciosa, tan silenciosa que hasta el simple aleteo de una mariposa podría haber sido oído. Se detuvo. El silencio… algo que había desaparecido hacía ya mucho tiempo de la vida de Watanuki. Silencio… soledad… tristeza… NO. No debía pensar en ello. No tenía por qué viajar entre recuerdos dolorosos como aquellos, al fin y al cabo, el pasado es —precisamente— el pasado.

Meneó la cabeza como si tratase de mandarlos a volar a otro lado, y continuó caminando.

Pronto se encontró enfrente de una gran puerta corrediza con dibujos de mariposas. Watanuki tocó la puerta y con voz dubitativa dijo:

— ¿Sra. Yuuko?

No recibió ninguna respuesta.

Súbitamente, la gran puerta se abrió sola. Watanuki entró y, detrás de sí, la puerta se cerró.

En la habitación flotaba un denso humo en el aire y había un grotesco olor a tabaco, Watanuki no pudo evitar toser. Se cubrió la nariz y la boca con una mano, de modo que no pudiera respirar en su totalidad aquel aire repleto de humo.

— ¡Por dios Sra. Yuuko! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no fume encerrada?! —regañó a Yuuko mientras dejaba la bandeja en una pequeña mesa. Yuuko estaba tendida en un sofá, mirando fijamente a Watanuki —. Tan solo mire cómo el humo se concentró en la habitación.

Yuuko no respondía, tan solo observaba a Watanuki, seria; adusta y con un halo de misterio. Watanuki se percató de esto, por lo que preguntó extrañado:

— ¿Sucede algo Sra. Yuuko? —Su tono había cambiado totalmente, en su voz se podía percibir un ligero miedo.

Yuuko echó una bocanada de humo y le dijo a Watanuki:

— Dime que hiciste lo que te dije…

— ¿Se refiere a…?

— Pues me refiero obviamente a los dorayakis. —interrumpió con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

—… ¿Qué? —Watanuki quedó decepcionado por la respuesta; creía que Yuuko tenía algo más importante que decirle—. Ehm, pues, están en la bandeja.

Yuuko esbozó una amplia sonrisa y, ni corta ni perezosa, agarró un dorayaki, lo llevó a su boca y le dio una gran mordida. Dejó escapar expresiones de gusto mientras saboreaba la placentera dulzura de aquella comida y luego de un breve momento, se lo tragó.

— ¡Oh Watanuki, ése es el mejor dorayaki que he probado en mi vida! —expresó sus palabras de gratitud con entusiasmo. Watanuki la miraba, con la mirada perdida, como si su alma hubiese sido expulsada de su cuerpo, Yuuko se extrañó; Watanuki era una persona extremadamente enérgica, aquella persona que estaba de pie enfrente de ella no era ni siquiera la sombra de lo que era Watanuki. Yuuko no decía nada y Watanuki mucho menos, se mantuvieron así, mirándose el uno al otro silenciosamente; intercambiando miradas.

De improviso, Watanuki frunció el ceño y vociferó:

— ¡Grrr! ¡Sra. Yuuko, pero por qué hace eso; yo pensaba que tenía algo muy serio que decirme, incluso me había preocupado por si me iba a decir algo malo, y a fin de cuentas usted solo quería saber de los estúpidos dulces! ¡Aaaah!

Watanuki había vuelto a comportarse como normalmente lo hacía, siendo una persona histérica, enérgica, combativa; pero amable y considerado.

— Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? ¡Vamos!, siéntate a comer conmigo. —dijo serenamente, con un gesto sarcástico.

— ¡¿Pero por qué está tan tranquila?! ¡¿Y qué pasa con esa sonrisa en su cara?!

— ¡Uf!, no seas tan chillón, fue solo una simple broma.

—… Está bien… —Se sentó y exhaló un suspiro de fastidio—. Oiga Sra. Yuuko.

— Dime.

— ¿Dónde están Maru y Moro?

— ¿Ellas? Las mandé a buscarme algo al trastero. A propósito Watanuki… —Yuuko había adquirido de nuevo esa personalidad seria.

— ¿Eh?

— Dime, ¿nunca te has sentido solo? —preguntó fulminante.

Solo… estar solo… dolor… pena… desesperación… Todas esas palabras eran sinónimos para Watanuki, y todas ellas evocaban malos recuerdos. La repentina pregunta de Yuuko había perturbado a Watanuki, por lo que lo dejó algo dubitativo con respecto a qué decir. Watanuki esbozó una sonrisa falsa y respondió con voz titubeante:

— N-no.

— ¿Estás seguro? —dijo inmediatamente, cuestionado así su respuesta. Yuuko sabía perfectamente de lo que había vivido Watanuki, por ello había hecho aquella pregunta, muchas personas que mienten se suelen derrumbar con aquella pregunta, la intención de Yuuko era conocer hasta que punto Watanuki podía esconder de ella su pasado.

«¿Qué estará insinuando la Sra. Yuuko?», pensó Watanuki. Yuuko podía leer los pensamientos de Watanuki, por lo que le dio un poquito de risa su situación. Sin pensarlo, las palabras salieron de la boca como si ellas tuvieran vida propia y quisieran emanciparse de su encierro.

— S-sí, ¿p-por qué no debería e-e-estarlo? —Los titubeos habían sido demasiado obvios, hasta la persona más despistada se hubiera dado cuenta.

— Ya veo. —replicó severamente. Llevó la taza de té, la posó entre sus labios, bebió un poco y continuó—. Watanuki, las palabras son poderosas, tienen el poder de cambiar el mundo de una manera increíble. Por favor, te pido encarecidamente que seas cuidadoso con lo que dices, al fin y al cabo, **nosotros somos lo que fuimos**…

La habitación se sumió al silencio. Eso fue solo el comienzo de una extraña experiencia.


End file.
